


Late Night Kisses

by IvyCpher



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Mentioned Warlock Dowling, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: After a long day of playing Nanny Ashtoreth, Crowley sneaks out at night to be with Aziraphale.





	Late Night Kisses

It was a late summer's evening at the Dowling residence, and most everyone on the property was asleep. That is, except the two very supernatural beings that did not require sleep. These two supernatural beings were the demon Crowley, who for the last three years had been more so known as Nanny Ashtoreth, and the angel Aziraphale, who like Crowley, had been known more recently as Brother Francis. They had tasked themselves with meddling in the upbringing of the anti-christ in hopes that he would well- turn out to not fulfill his prophesied density of turning the world to ash and all that.

Nanny Ashtoreth had faced a long day, but all her days in the Dowling residence were long. With young Warlock just having turned three, he kept her on her toes in nonsensical games and with never ending questions. Both of which these things they enjoyed. She quite enjoyed children, and she even much more enjoyed Warlock. Though he couldn't be coaxed to ride his tricycle in the house, he had an infinity of questions that humans often didn't think of until they were older and a great curiosity and love for the stars. Warlock reminded her of herself.. back in the beginning.

But even as much as she loved taking care of Warlock, Ashtoreth was always happy for the day to end and to put the child to sleep. She was happy for the night because it was the time was that she got to visit Aziraphale not under the cover of Ashtoreth but as herself, as Crowley. She stayed awake for some time, waiting for the rest of the manor to fall silent and when it did, she snuck out into the gardens, still in her tweed suit. The air was cool and full of the buzz of bugs. The sky shone with the moon and the dotted, glittering lights of the stars. She quietly walked across the neatly trimmed lawn to the little cottage in the far end of the garden, the lights were on inside and made long shadows on the lawn.

When Crowley got to the cottage's door, she didn't even bother knocking. She and Aziraphale were beyond the point of knocking in their relationship. She opened the door, to see Aziraphale out of his Brother Francis getup and in his night clothes. He was seated in a plush red chair and reading a thick novel with his reading glasses; when Crowley entered the cottage, he looked up at her with a smile and marked his book before putting it aside. "Good evening, Crowley, dear."

"Evening, Aziraphale." Crowley flashed him a grin and moved across the room to sit down in the angel's lap. She gave a soft sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Today was too long."

"I agree, it's probably because it's summer though. The days are longer now, you know." Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley's waist in a loose hold. "I didn't see Warlock around the gardens today, I hope he didn't cause you trouble."

"Oh no, he's never much trouble, I blame you on that. Can't even get him to swear at anything that upsets him." Crowley pulled off her dark glasses and tossed them to the side table where Aziraphale laid his book. "He's spent most of the day finger painting, then the rest of the day in the bath while I tried to scrub the paint out of his hair. He's quite the artist."

The angel smiled brightly and placed a quick kiss to Crowley's cheek, "It seems my heavenly influence is working then."

"Oh, shove it!"

"Maybe I'll ask him to paint me something then," Aziraphale said, used to Crowley's halfhearted insults. "The cottage could use some art I'd say. I'm too afraid to bring my finer pieces from the shop unless someone notices that they're not reprints."

With a roll of her eyes Crowley rested her cheek on Aziraphale's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll paint you something. Though, his work looks like something Jackson Pollock would do. You remember him?"

"Hmm, I remember him. Much better than Andy Warhol."

"Everyone is better than Warhol! He made prints of soup cans for Satan's sake. And anyone can do that." Crowley huffed, one of her hands traveling up to mess with Aziraphale's white curls. There was other reasons she didn't care for Warhol other than his bland art. She had bad history with him. History she rather wouldn't discuss.

With a laugh, Aziraphale moved one of his hands up to gently pull Crowley's face from the crook of his neck. His thumb rubbed soft, faint circles into her cheek. I'm partial to Zatzka myself, but I'm sure I'll soon have a spot in my heart for Warlock's work as well."

Crowley felt a heat rise in her cheeks, and for a moment she wished for her glasses. But she didn't reach out for them, instead she leaned in and kissed Aziraphale. She felt the angel's other hand slowly rub up and down her back as they kissed and tugged softly at his soft hair. When she pulled away, there was a black lipstick smudge on Aziraphale's lips and it made her smirk.

"You know, dear," Aziraphale began quietly. "Though it may be that the world will end in eight years if we don't properly stamp out Warlock's Satanic urges-.. I still quite enjoy the time we're spending here, the time I get to spend with you. Even though it's mostly late at night like this or even just little glances at each other while Warlock is distracted by something." He smiled at Crowley and took the time to kiss her again, softly, slowly, and lovingly. He pulled away just enough so that he could speak, "It's a nice change of pace, wouldn't you say?"

The blush that was previously just in Crowley's cheeks had spread to the rest of her body in an instant. She felt too warm but would never, ever wish that warm feeling away. "Yeah.." She sighed, pressing her forehead to Aziraphale's. "S'not bad at all." And then she kissed him again, not having room in her mind to worry about the end of the world, not having room to worry about some stupid war between their kind. Only having room for the thoughts of kissing Aziraphale and to leave as many kissy marks all over his face as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my mind for over a month! The first paragraph had been sitting in my docs untouched since the start of July! I finally sat down today and finished it.
> 
> It really makes me sad how little Nanny Ashtoreth content there is.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
